


Long Lost But Never Forgotten

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Childhood Memories, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Loss, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pre-Slash, Shell Cottage (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: A failed mission raid leaves Draco in an unexpected place and taken on a trip down Memory Lane.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Long Lost But Never Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #357:  
> 1\. Yield  
> 2\. Youth  
> 3\. ~~Yellow~~
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Ocean
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

The sudden chill hits Draco like a bucket of ice water, making him gasp. He squints in the bright afternoon sun, scanning the surroundings for anything to help him identify their location. The wind tears at his hair, ruffling it into a Potter-worthy mess as he takes in the wondrous sight of the ocean, the weathered hillside leading down to it, and the quaint little cottage standing halfway down the slope.

Potter growls beside him, fuming, no doubt coming to the same conclusion Draco just reached himself. A fucking trap. They’d walked straight into it, only barely escaping. If Draco closes his eyes, he can still see the flash of green aimed at him just before Potter whisked them away from the scene.

Draco’s heart is still racing a million miles an hour and he forces himself to take a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm down, focusing on the salty flavour of the air, the sweet scent of wildflowers, the rhythmic splash of waves crashing against cliffs, the hushed rumble of water lapping the nearby shore.

“Where are we?”

“Cornwall.”

Draco glances at his Auror partner, finding the man gazing far into the horizon.

“Why?”

“Because it’s the only place I know still protected by a Fidelius.” He turns to look at Draco, eyeing him thoughtfully. “Actually, now that we’re here, there’s something I’d like to show you. Come on.”

Potter motions for him to follow as he heads down towards the cottage and Draco hurries after him, frowning once he realises Potter’s goal doesn’t seem to be the house, after all, but a cluster of bushes at the far end of the garden.

_Here Lies Dobby, a Free Elf._

The words, carved deep into smooth white stone, leave Draco breathless. Memories from his youth flood his mind; images of a friend long lost but never forgotten.

“You—” Draco swallows around the sudden soreness in his throat. “You buried him.”

“Yeah.”

Without his permission, Draco’s body yields to the pull of the earth, falling to his knees next to the grassy mound. Potter’s warm hand comes to rest on his shoulder, grounding him, comforting him.

“Thank you. Thank you for freeing him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
